Session 14, 19 October 2014
Investigation Meeting up with Lieutenant Kasadei, the heroes found out that the Brotherhood of the Seven was an informal business league, secretly operating in Magnimar for about 70 years. Kasadei was uncertain how the Skinsaw Men came to run the league, she assumed they had somehow corrupted the Brotherhood from the inside. The heroes visited Shaila, to check on her progress, but were horrified to find her murdered. Constantine, suspecting an ambush, fled the scene. On his way through the city he was arrested by the city guard for her murder – how the guards knew so quickly was suspicious. The other heroes searched the scene of the crime but were also arrested by the guard upon departing the townhouse. Together again in a city prison cell, the heroes awaited their fate. Kasadei visited them and believed they had been framed, and promised to aid them in escaping. Moments after leaving, a beautiful woman entered. Escape "So these are the heroes who defeated the Skinsaw Men?" she asked. "Xenesha, I presume," Constantine guess correctly. Xanesha said the heroes had been caught up in the machinations of the city, between powerful groups, one being the Skinsaw Men. She said she could help them, and that after their escape would explain all. In return, she asked that they deal with a corrupt guard. The guard had exploited his position and taken advantage of prisoners’ situations. Marius was willing to take care of the man, and agreed to cooperate. Xanesha cast a powerful illusion to disguise the heroes, and they walked calmly out of the prison. On the way they took the guard prisoner and marched him back to Natalya’s shack. Here they questioned him and he admitted his guilt. Marius was ready to kill him when Twitch refused, placing himself between the rogue and the guard. The other heroes were undecided, but agreed to leave the man tied up, leaving him to his fate. Again Twitch refused, believing the guard’s sins did not warrant death. Marius reluctantly agreed when they came up with a plan to remove the guard’s Sihedron tattoo as proof of his murder – keeping Xanesha happy. Moments later Marius wondered what had come over him, and after a brief discussion the group believed he had been charmed by Xanesha. The heroes left the guard unconscious and watched the shack from afar. Soon after a guard patrol appeared and recovered their companion. It was obvious someone had tipped them off, and since the heroes had not mentioned their destination to anyone, it seemed as though they had been watched. They decided to turn the tables and set an ambush of their own. They waited near the tavern Xanesha had told them to meet, planning on ambushing her when she showed. Perhaps not surprisingly the city guard arrived, prepared with battle mages and priests. The heroes fled through the night streets, losing their pursuers. The heroes then headed to the Cenotaph, where Shaila’s corpse was laid out awaiting burial. They used a Speak With Dead spell (how? cheats!) to find out what she had learned from the journal. She told them Justice Ironthorn was behind the Skinsaw Men, and he had something big planned. Masquerade They rushed to Ironthorn’s mansion, to discover he was holding a masquerade party that night. Fearing the worst, they donned masks and stole an invitation to gain entry into Ironthorn’s mansion. Here they identified Ironthorn and Xanesha, as well as the Lord-Mayor. They suspected the Lord-Mayor may be involved in the Brotherhood/Skinsaw and tried to watch all three. As the night wore on, Marius climbed to the second floor and peered into a window, and discovered two cultists preparing to murder a guest. At the same time guards locked the main gate, trapping the remaining guests. Twitch caused a scene in an attempt to open the gates, causing the Skinsaw men to act. In the confusion Krolmn used his chime of opening to unlock the gate. In the chaos of the battle the heroes lost sight of Xanesha. Twitch transformed into a bear and grappled Ironthorn, trying to at least prevent him from fleeing. Ironthorn’s bodyguard leapt from the second floor and shot Twitch in the back, and he and his boss escaped over the walls. Meanwhile the other heroes had their hands full with the guards and cultists. Finally, seeing their commanders flee, the men surrendered. The guests were grateful for the heroes and quickly summoned the guards. “My husband, has anyone seen my husband?” a shrill female voice called out. The Lord-Mayor was missing. Category:Writeups